Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cell phone compartments, in particular the cell phone compartments in a molded bra cup.
Description of Prior Art
Many women store their cellular phones, such as iPhones, Android phones, or other mobile phones and other items, such as keys, money clips, or identification cards in their bra. Many women are also concerned about their appearance, especially in their bust area, which is often a focus of other people. However, placing a phone in a conventional bra could have a noticeable bulge or lines. Also, a conventional bra is not designed to have an easily accessed opening. Further, because it was not designed to hold an object such as a phone, it is possible for the object to slip out and be damaged by a fall or create an embarrassing situation. Also, the conventional bra cannot be used to store objects discreetly or easily.
What is needed bra with an integral pocket or case that is easily and discreetly accessed.